


Lovers' Eyes

by Negma



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I haven't had time to write in years, I hope this is okay!, M/M, They aren't ready for sex yet, Victor loves Yuri a lot, Yuri also loves Victor a lot but has trouble conveying it, Yuri likes Lord of the Rings, god bless, self-conscious Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negma/pseuds/Negma
Summary: In which Yuri is embarrassed about his body and Victor just thinks he's gorgeous





	

“What would you do if you had the ring, Yuri?”  
“I wouldn’t want it, invisibility isn’t worth going insane”  
“I’d probably watch you in the shower,”  
Side eye.

It was a Friday night after a a long day of both practice and public promotion of an upcoming competition. Yuri knew he’d put in a hard day because his thighs were like sand and steel at the same time but Victor had pushed him until he had to lay on the ice to gather his breath.

Food bowls covered the small coffee table in front of the tv. Lord of the Rings Japanese dub continued to carry on through the living room but now long forgotten since Yuri was listing all the times that Victor had been an annoying pervert and Victor wasn’t denying it at all.

“But Yuri~ You have an amazing body you should take the praise and embrace it,” Victor laughed allowing himself to be pushed down on the couch as Yuri straddled him, throwing play punches.

“You’re the only one who thinks that. Not everyone is as comfortable as you are,” Yuri retorted, his fist being caught in a soft elegant hand and guided up to smiling lips. Victor knew Yuri wasn't comfortable in his own skin. Even in summer he would only leave the house when 99.9% of his body was covered, he'd gotten better at allowing a few walls to fall around Victor but there were somethings he didn't want him to see. Things that reminded Yuri of bad and trying times.   
  
Yuri was watching Victor with those big brown eyes. Those eyes that could always say so much but stayed hidden behind glasses unless he was dancing. Victor wanted to know so much more about him and wanted Yuri to realize that Victor was already totally his. 

“You’re beautiful; utterly and truly,” Viktor softly murmurs, punctuating his sentence with a kiss to Yuri’s ring finger.

A blush migrated up from Yuri’s neck, “I can’t tell if you’re teasing or not,” a whispered reply, his self-consciousness creeping into his voice.

Suddenly Yuri was flipped and pinned under the bane and blessing of his existence, wrists held tight by one hand over his head. “Absolutely ravishing, you make me weak in the greatest ways possible Yuri,” Victor spoke with the seriousness of a tsunami that crashed over Yuri in a cold shiver, his blush turning molten on his cheeks. "I'll get you to see what I see," 

Yuri's pulse _thumped_ against Victors fingers. The sweet look on his Yuri's face was of confusion and curiosity, his cheeks rosy and hair slightly tousled. All of it mixed together in Victors mind, his pure darling Yuri-  
  
_Thump- thump- thump-_  
  
_Victor- Victor- Victor-_

He wanted to give this man the world but this would do for now, "I'm going to kiss you now," Victor whispered, leaning down.  
  
Yuri's blush increased, Victor never gave him time to prepare. Always full of surprises

Breath mingling, softly melting into one another as Victor pressed his lips to Yuris. Savoring that small gasp that Yuri always made, like the whole thing was just all to much. Hushed gasps from Victor and soft moans from Yuri spurred on one another. The older man took advantage an open space and deepened the kiss with his tongue in Yuri's mouth. Victors hand tightened around Yuri's wrists, the wet smacking of lips obscene, Victors intent absolutely amorous. 

“Vi- ah...”

“Mm,”

Deep kisses, tongues rubbing, voices panting.  
  
Yuri glasses had been pushed up revealing to Victor those slightly wet brown eyes. They parted the kiss, Yuri poked out his tongue to trace his own lips. "..I like kissing...I think," his soft pants were enough to drive Victor utterly insane.  
  
"You think?" Victor questioned, now kissing soft spots up and back down Yuri's neck. The latter turning his head to give Victor more room.  
  
Yuri gave a small breathy laugh, "...I don't know if I..like kissing or if I just like kissing..you- ah.."  
  
This man was going to kill Victor. "It's defiantly the second one,"    
  
The movie was trailing off into its final credits but Victor and Yuri were none the wiser. With a small tug at Yuri's shirt Victor glanced up, “Can I take it off?” he whispered, littering small kisses over Yuri’s face and up to the sensitive part just behind his ear.

Yuri came back to earth again if just barley. “T-the lights on..” gasping and squirming Yuri turned his head to the side to hide his burning face in his arm. “Turn them...off,” It was the anticipated response, Victor smiled gently even if Yuri couldn't see it. Instead of abiding Yuri's wish Victor leaned down towards the smaller stomach beneath him. "I won't Yuri," was all the warning Yuri was going to get before his black shirt was pulled up.

“Victor!? Ah-!”   
  
Before Yuri could gather his thoughts Victors mouth was already leaving hot wet lines along Yuris bare stomach, dipping into his navel and following along the paths of his stretch marks. The shock of it made Yuri arch from the couch. Victor was kissing his body the same way he kissed his mouth. Heat. Passion. _Tongue_.

“S-stop..! I can’t-” With his hands free Yuri gripped the silver of Victors hair, anchoring himself. He was entirely embarrassed, his face hot and body shaking but the way Victor continues to forcefully crumble his walls is not totally undesirable.   
  
From where Victors tongue had assaulted the pale skin it came up rosy and delicate. The smallest puff of air would make Yuri shiver, "No more...V-Victor..I'm going to die..Mm," Yuri could virtually see the heat in his breath.  
  
Victor gave a last hard suck at a forming purple and red rose under Yuri's navel before allowing himself to pull away now breathy and blushed himself.

“Don’t...hide it from me,” Victor was holding Yuri by the hips, circling his fingers around the twitching sensitive skin. “I’m completely enamored by you, Золотце”

“And you’re also completely impossible!” it came out more as a broken hiss more then a convincing statement, “What’s with you? You’re like a walking Valentines day card,” Yuri panted, his body cooling the wetness on his stomach adding to his shivers.

The older man smirked against Yuri’s belly, “But it makes you happy Yuri, hearing all these nice things. Don’t think I don’t notice,” Victor placed one last small kiss above Yuri’s naval before moving back so they were face to face again. “You should be as obsessed with yourself as much as I am,” Kissing Yuri’s forehead Victor smiled and rested his cheek against the younger chest. “And besides, you’ll have to get over being embarrassed when we start having sex!”

Safe to say that that night ended up with Victor grounded from Yuri’s body for the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I haven't had a chance to write fanfiction in forever but I love these two so much that I made myself do it. It might have been rusty so I'm sorry for that!
> 
> I'll be doing more of these domestic fluffly fics + some smutty once if I'm not too embarrassed hahaha
> 
> Thank you friends!


End file.
